The present invention relates to gastrostomy tubes and, more particularly, to a gastrostomy tube retention device tat inhibits non-prescribed removal of the gastrostomy tube by the patient.
A gastrostomy tube, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cg-tubexe2x80x9d, is a tubular device that is placed in the stomach of a patient to provide the patient with essential nutrients for survival. A typical post-surgery g-tube includes a primary tube, a balloon device, a retention button, and a venting tube extension. The primary tube is placed within the stomach through a passageway cut through the abdominal and stomach walls. The balloon device inflates about the periphery of the primary tube in the stomach to anchor the primary tube in position within the stomach. The retention button is positioned about the primary tube on the exterior of the abdominal wall and, along with the balloon, sandwiches the abdominal wall to maintain the position of the primary tube in the stomach. The venting tube extension extends from the retention button outside of the body. The primary tube and venting tube extension typically include feeding, suction and inflation lumens.
It typically takes about two months for the passageway cut through the abdominal and stomach walls to form a track. During this time, and especially during the first two weeks while the wound is still fresh, it is essential that the tube not be pulled out, otherwise it could result in another surgical procedure to replace the device within hours of being pulled out. There are, however, millions of people that have g-tubes for many different reasons, most of whom are babies, toddlers, severely handicapped individuals, or elderly. Thus, a large percentage of the g-tube recipients, whether children or adults suffering from limited brain function, lack the capacity to understand not to pull on or pull out the g-tube. Unfortunately, there is no suitable means available to prevent these patients from pulling on the g-tube, whether accidentally or intentionally, which could make the area sore and/or potentially pull the g-tube out. Hospital personnel tend to respond by xe2x80x9criggingxe2x80x9d available items, such as towels or blankets, together and then loosely packing these items around the g-tube. However, most patients easily remove this xe2x80x9criggingxe2x80x9d in their attempts to pull the g-tube out. As a result, someone must keep watch over the g-tube patient to prevent the g-tube from being pulled out. This is especially difficult for even the most attentive caregiver.
In addition to the retention problem, there is no suitable means available to comfortably orient the g-tube in an upright and fully vented position. Hospital personnel tend to attempt a xe2x80x9criggingxe2x80x9d using tape and gauze that will hold the newly placed g-tube in an upright and fully vented position. However, such a xe2x80x9criggingxe2x80x9d inhibits movement of the patient more than a few inches.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a device that tends to prevent the patient from pulling on the g-tube and inhibit the non-prescribed removal of the g-tube.
The present invention is directed to a g-tube retainer device that tends to inhibit non-prescribed removal of a g-tube by the g-tube recipient. In a first embodiment, the g-tube retainer of the present invention includes a patient base integrally formed with an elongate venting tube extension cover. The patient base, which includes batting material, foam padding, or the like, covers a retention button of the g-tube positioned on the exterior of a patient""s abdominal wall. The patient base is held in position against the patient by a torso wrap. The torso wrap is preferably adjustable with fasteners or may comprise an expandable band. The venting tube extension cover, which also includes batting material, foam padding, or the like, surrounds a substantial portion of the venting tube extension of the patients g-tube. A passageway in the venting tube extension cover is preferably lined with a material, such as plastic and the like, that tends to slide over the g-tube venting tube extension as the g-tube recipient grabs the venting tube extension cover and attempts to pull on the g-tube venting tube extension.
In a second embodiment, the g-tube retainer of the present invention includes a patient base and an elongate venting tube extension cover. The patient base and venting tube extension cover are preferably formed as separate parts that are connectable to one another with fasteners on corresponding ends to provide for more flexibility of care by the caregiver and less disturbance of the g-tube recipient during care giving. The fasteners may include Velcro(copyright), snaps, buttons, hooks and loops, and the like. The patient base and extension tube cover preferably include batting material, foam padding, or the like. In an operative mode, the patient base and extension tube cover are generally tubular or cylindrical in shape and surround the g-tube retention button and venting tube extension. The patient base and extension tube cover may include fasteners, such as Velcro(copyright), snaps, buttons, hooks and loops, that may be disengaged in a inoperative mode to enable the patient base and extension tube cover to unroll to allow for cleaning or provide other functions. Like the first embodiment, the patent base is held in position on the patient with an adjustable torso wrap and the venting tube extension cover includes a passageway that is lined with a material, such as plastic and the like, that tends to slide along the g-tube venting tube extension as the g-tube recipient grabs the venting tube extension cover and attempts to pull on the g-tube venting tube extension.
In an inoperative mode, the patient base may remain held in position and laid flat on the patient. A pouch, which is attachable to the patient base while in an inoperative mode, may be utilized to neatly hold the venting tube extension in a rolled up configuration.
In another aspect, the g-tube retainer of the present invention may include a mounting loop and band to conveniently and flexibly position the g-tube and retainer in a number of desired positions for such functions as regular feeding or upright fully vented feeding.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.